


Everyday A Little Death

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Starving, Violence, dehydrating, possibly murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Chase waits for his lover to come home, although Anti believes he should give up hope.





	Everyday A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song 'Everyday A Little Death', enjoy!

Bing coughed, wincing at the burning in his throat. His stomach hurt, he'd not been given a lot of food over the past week. Come to think of it, he'd not drank much either. That would explain his sore throat and the headache.

He looked around the room he was trapped in. There was a 'bed' in the corner although that almost seemed too nice to say. It was really just a thin blanket on the floor with another thin blanket on top of that to protect him from the cold. The conditions he was being kept in weren't at all ideal. He wasn't even sure what he'd done wrong. One day he was with his love, and the next he was being dragged here.

Bim's eyes moved to the wall that was lit only by the small lantern he had in the room. He picked up the small stone from the floor and scratched another line into the wall. Three weeks. He'd been held in the room for three entire weeks for a reason he didn't understand. He just wanted to be back with Chase again.

He then looks out of the tiny window in the corner. He had no clue where he was, not that it mattered, it wasn't like he could get out anyway. He looked up at the stars and the moon. He hoped that somehow, somewhere, Chase was looking up at the sky too.

Bing sighed and stretched, listening to his back pop and his arms crack. He just had to wait and hope that food would be brought to him soon.

-

"He'll be home soon!~" Chase said with a smile, holding onto Anti's hands and spinning the two of them.

"Well, maybe-" Anti said, pulling back to balance himself again. "But Chase, it's been weeks. Maybe you need to let go-"

Chase shook his head; He was still smiling, a cheery look on his face, his eyes bright. "Oh, Anti. He's my best friend, my love, my- God, this sounds too cheesy but- But he's my soulmate! He's always there for me, he's always so... So amazing. I won't just give up on him."

Anti nodded and sighed. "Yes, of course. Silly me."

Chase walked out into the garden with Anti following close behind. Anti grabbed hold on Chase's hand as the two walked. They walked quietly until they reached the tree in the middle of the garden. Chase sat down on the grass and looked up at the stars, smile still there.

"He's so wonderful, Anti..." Chase said softly.

Anti nodded and looked away, hiding the frown that tugged on his lips. "Yes, I'm sure he is."

-

Bing was woken up by someone kicking him in the side. He whimpered and sat up, looking up. The person in front of him always kept their face hidden, and nothing about them really stood out much. A black shirt and jeans, pale skin and their mouth was always covered with a bandana. The only thing that really could share much were the eyes, although the captor never got close enough for Bing to see what color they were.

His captor also never spoke.

Bing was grabbed by his hair and pulled up, causing him to yelp and try to pull away. The captor threw him against the wall he'd mark his days on.

"You're done," His captor growled, stepping closer and pulling Bing back up again, glaring at him. His voice sounded rough... No, that wasn't quite the word. He sounded almost hysterical. His voice seemed like it was cracking, or like it was... Glitching.

"I'm- I'm done?" Bing repeated, confused and still stuck in his half-asleep state.

"He just wont shut up about you. He wont- He- He keeps talking about you. It's ruining everything! I'm sick of it. I hoped getting rid of you would fix it-"

The captor continued to talk, voice cracking more, growing more angry, and Bing felt the grip on his hair tighten and he whimpered again. He looked at his captor and for the first time was able to see his eyes. One was light blue, while the other was green. Interesting, Bing was sure he'd seen those eyes before-

"Anti?"

The captor stopped talking and used his free hand to rip off the bandana covering his face.

"Congratulations," He hissed. "Finally got it."

Bing was thrown down again and then kicked. His eyes stung from his tears and he tried to move away but he wasn't quick enough and Anti kicked him in the stomach.

"You wont be seeing your 'darling lover' again, I'm afraid."

Bing couldn't fight back, having barely eaten, drank or slept in his time of being captured. He just lay there and accepted it. What else could he do? He closed his eyes.

-

Anti ran into the room, panting.

"Chase! Chase- Th-There's been an accident!"

Chase turned around, eyes full of concern as he ran over to Anti, helping him stand up straight.

"Calm down, I need you to breath. Tht's it. there we go," Chase said quietly, cupping Anti's face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Anti looked down and clung onto Chase. "I-I'm so sorry, Chase. Something- Something terrible has happened."

"Something terrible?" Chase asked.

Anti nodded and looked up, his eyes meeting Chase's ones. "It's Bing. He's been found."

Chase's face lit up and he pulled away, taking a photo of Bim from his desk and holding it close, spinning in joy. "Oh! You scared me for a second, Anti! Where is he, I'd love to see him again-"

"Chase."

Chase stopped talking and looked back at Anti, who's face was serious.

"Bing was found dead."

Chase felt his heart break on the spot and he dropped down onto his knees. The room filled with the sound of loud sobs as he clutched the photo of Bing close to his chest. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. There was no way-

Anti knelt next to Chase and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close.

"I'm so sorry," He said quietly.

His words were ignored as Chase continued to cry. Anti couldn't help but smile as Chase buried his face into his neck.

Now there was no competition.


End file.
